A Thousand Lives
by WeasleysWizardingWheezer
Summary: "It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that." There she goes again, sprouting random Midgardian quotes that made no sense to him. Loki had never met her before, and yet he felt like he had known her his entire life. LokixOC Post Avengers
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody, this is the beginning of my story, A Thousand Lives...**

**For starters i thought i would just introduce my charecter as i had a whole little bio planned out for her. **

**Name: Cerridwen Tessa Black (Pronounced: _Sair-ee-dwen_) **

**Age: 23 Years Old**

**Height: Five foot four inches**

**Likes: Horror Movies, Fantasy Books and Winter**

**Dislikes: Tea, Coffee, Dogs and Summer**

**Nicknames: Cerri (_Sair-ee_), Tess or Tessa**

**Thats all for now :D I hope you like it :D **

* * *

Chapter One: A Reader Lives A Thousand Lives

The night air was crisp and cold. Mid-winter in Britain was never the best of seasons. The wind blew ferociously, and the snow fell in thick layers upon the ground. It was only six o'clock, but most were at home, cuddled up in front of the TV, blankets covering their feet and the warm glow of manmade light filtering through the shafts in the curtains. Those who did venture out in the whipping wind had their hoods drawn high over their heads, gloves on their hands and scarves wrapped tightly around their necks. There was always one, however, that did not fear the harshness of the cold. Who ventured from their dwellings with nothing but one layer of clothing and a cardigan wrapped around themselves. They were strange these humans, for they seemed to never fear the bitterness of mid-winter, who never had to battle against the rough winds or the freezing blizzards that assaulted the mainland.

Cerri tightened her red scarf around her neck. She happened to be one of those who could manage the cold. The bitter British winters never bothered her, therefore on that night she donned naught but a thin cardigan over her t-shirt and skinny jeans to cover her legs. Her shoes did nothing against the sogginess of the snow, converse are never good for harsh weathers, but the numbness in her toes was welcoming. Those who passed Cerri gave her fleeting glances. Their eyes betraying their curiosity towards the strange black haired girl with minimal clothing, but Cerri didn't glance at those that passed her. Her eyes were trained to the cobblestones on the ground, to the tracks that were cut into the snow because of walking boots. The small streets were almost empty as Cerri ventured home, the shutters on the old houses were closed tight. The wind howled in the street but Cerri pressed on, ignoring the vicious cries of the wind that echoed around her.

Fordwich, Kent, is around one of the smallest towns that Cerri has ever heard of. It was slightly remote with only around four hundred people living there, there was a small train station that linked it to neighbouring areas, and it was just northeast of Canterbury. It was a homey, close knit community and Cerri adored everything about the town, even if most of the people in it thought her a little odd.

Cerri's home was just above a small bookshop on the outskirts of town. The bookshop, which she owned, was the only one in the town, but business wasn't exactly booming. She barely earned enough money to pay for her monthly rent and food, but somehow she managed to get by. An extra small job at the co-op on the other side of town helped her out a little. That's where she was heading back from, she had a particularly nasty shift, as a rather bitter old man had caused her a great deal of hassle on the tills.

Cerri sighed and turned the corner to the bookshop, it was a rather strange place to have a bookshop, at the end of a rather dull alleyway. That was probably why business wasn't booming, it was rather frightening at night. Cerri glanced up at the small sign above the door which creaked in the wind; the liquid gold of a small light illuminated the words scratched into the wooden sign: Cerridwen's.

Cerri fumbled around in her pocket for the key that fit in the ancient door. She pulled out the small golden key which had an intricate Celtic design twisted into the handle. There was a knack to this door, Cerri had learned it quickly after she had angered a stray dog during her first week owning the book shop. She placed the key in and giggled the handle before turning it.

The latch on the other side of the door clicked and Cerri pushed on the door. The bookshop was dark and Cerri felt along the wall for the light switch. The click and the sudden invasion of light meant that Cerri could finally see where she was going. She closed the door behind her and locked it before pulling the chain latch across the door and shutting the blind. A sudden meow made Cerri jump as she was hanging up her scarf. A small ginger tabby cat wove itself around Cerri's legs and purred loudly.

"Hey, Sokka." Cerri greeted, picking up the small feline and fussing the top of his head between his ears, just the way he liked it.

Cerri walked further into the bookshop and placed Sokka on the desk, she pressed a button on the receiver of her phone and waited as another voice rang throughout the shop.

"Hey, Cerri… It's me, Andy." Cerri rolled her eyes at the voice and began putting books back on the shelf. She had specifically told him not to call her tonight or any night for that matter. "I know you told me not to call, but I didn't mean what I did the other day… She came on to me, not the other way round. I'm the innocent party here, but you just won't listen to me… Anyway, call me when you get this…" The phone beeped, ending the call and Cerri shook her head.

"He just won't take 'it's over' for an answer will he, Sokka?" Said Cerri, she placed a copy of Harry Potter back onto the shelf next to the rest of the series. Sokka mewed in response and Cerri laughed. "Yes, you were right weren't you? You're such a clever cat, Sokka."

Talking to Sokka was mostly what she did these days, she had no real company in the shop apart from the occasional buyers that came by, and her friends lived on the other side of the village so she only got to see them occasionally on the weekends. Sokka was truly her best friend, and although that was probably considered sad Cerri had always said she would rather be a happy old woman in a house with ninety cats than a bitter old married woman with a terrible husband.

Dinner that night was nothing special. The kitchen was a small room in the back of the shop, it was big enough for a cooker, small freezer and cabinets for her plates and cutlery, but other than that it was nothing grand at all. Cerri indulged in nothing more than a two pound beef hot-pot that she had brought home from her job. Sokka was quite fond of beef, so she dropped a few pieces on the floor for him after she had finished. After she had finished her tea, if it could even be called that, she poured herself a mug of hot lemonade as tea and coffee didn't suit her tastes, and walked back through the bookshop to find a story she could get lost in.

Cerri smirked and pulled a book off of a large oak shelf towards the front of the shop. She would no doubt get halfway through it before she went to bed. 'The Pledge,' it seemed an appealing title, although she was sure she had already read it, there was no harm in re-reading it again. Cerri whistled for Sokka and he followed her through the back and up the stairs to her sanctuary.

Cerri's bedroom was nothing special either; it had a single bed with plain covers, a small chest of draws upon which sat a mirror; the windows were tall with long draping curtains on either side which overlooked a small garden that backed out onto a wood. A small wooden table stood on the other side of Cerri's bed upon which sat an orange lamp. It was one of the many items in the house that seemed vastly out of place, the brightness, in contrast to the dull walls and dark mahogany wood floor, made it seem like a small child had placed it upon the table, not a twenty-three year old woman. Cerri crossed the room and drew the curtains, before pulling back the covers on her bed and turning up the radiator. She changed into a simple nightgown and pulled a pair of black socks over her feet. By the time she had finished changing; Sokka was already curled up in the warmth of her bed, his tale twitching in sleep. Cerri turned off the light and clambered into the bed next to Sokka; she then turned on the out of place orange lamp and opened 'The Pledge.'

The bed sheets that encased Cerri were dreadfully itchy; it seemed no matter how many times she washed the damned things that she could not get the itch to simply go away. Cerri shuffled under the covers and turned the page of her book. Cerri was certain that she had read this book before, the characters seemed so similar, but then again any character in any book seemed familiar to Cerri. She had grown up with books, she piled books around her in the most dreadful of her days and relished in their company on lonely winter nights such as this. As well as Sokka, books were her most treasured of companions, she lived a thousand lives beneath their tattered pages. She was everything from a pirate to a wizard and everything that could be thought of in between. Books were her sanctuary, her second home when she thought she never had one. A place where someone understood her, and even if they weren't real she felt like the characters were always there with her, helping her, their words that flowed off the page came into her life every day, they inspired and awed her, books were truly the most magical creation in the whole universe.

Cerri was at least two-hundred and twelve pages through her book when her eyes drooped closed and she fell into the sleep that had wanted to take her for at least three hours now. She turned in the pits of sleep; even then she didn't wake Sokka who had curled up on the pillow next to her, his tail thumped in rhythm. Turning again, the book fell from the sheets onto the floor with a loud thud. Cerri jumped, her sudden movements alerting Sokka whose ears pricked at the noise.

Cerri rubbed her eyes and rolled them before glancing at the clock. Four-thirty, she groaned and rolled over so she could reach the book that had ever so rudely woken her from her sleep. Her hands just closed around the spine of the book when a bright white light lit up the bedroom. Cerri jumped again, and whilst trying to untangle herself from the sheets, fell onto the mahogany floor with a much louder thud than the book. Sokka hissed as the light dimmed.

Cerri glanced back at her companion and then to the window, with curiosity weighing heavy on her mind she crossed the room to the widow where she flung back the curtains. Cerri looked out at the sky; it was completely blackened apart from the brilliant whiteness of the light that was falling rapidly from the sky. A shooting star… and it was heading right towards the woods. Cerri turned and pulled on her boots that were shoved untidily under her bed. She then headed to the closet and pulled on her rather long black coat that reached below her knees.

Sokka hissed again, his tail was twitching uneasily at the intentions of his master. Cerri only rolled her eyes at him. "Don't be so uptight, Sokka." She said, pulling a torch out of the draws underneath her mirror. She glanced back at the window as the light from the star receded behind the cover of the trees. Sokka's tail twitched and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Are you coming then?" She asked, turning to face the rigid tabby who was now watching her through slits. "Oh come on you silly thing, it's an adventure." Cerri could almost picture him rolling his eyes at her as he jumped from his place on the bed and trotted over to stand next to her.

"It doesn't take much to convince you, does it?" She said with a smirk before she departed from her room and closed the door behind her.

Cerri flicked on her torch as she walked out into the darkness of her small garden. The squeal of fighting fox cubs could be heard in the distance and the wind whipped at her exposed skin. Cerri drew her coat closer around her and unlocked the gate at the back of the garden. The ancient wooden gate creaked as she opened it, and once more as it shut behind her.

The trees of the wood stood tall in the distance, their shadows cast an even greater darkness on the small dirt track that lead off into the darkness. Cerri pointed the torch out in front of her, the silvery light allowing her to trace the direction of the path exactly. No matter how much she wanted to she would not allow herself to stray from the path into the woods, this was not Hansel and Gretel and she definitely didn't have any breadcrumbs to show her the way home, although it may have been a good idea…

"Stay close, Sokka." She whispered, "I don't want to lose you in here." Almost to reassure his master Sokka brushed himself up against her boot.

Cerri's boots crunched on the ground as twigs snapped under her weight. Sokka's ears would twitch every time an owl hooted or a rabbit skittered amongst the undergrowth. Cerri's eyes were darting about almost as much as the felines, but she was not as edgy as her companion, these woods held nothing to fear. No, her eyes were darting around for the star, the source of such a brilliant light that she thought she would never gaze upon anything as beautiful in the rest of her life. The wind whipped Cerri's hair around her face, and she cursed not wearing her red scarf as the wind was nipping horridly at her neck.

A loud shriek from above made Cerri jump for she had not been expecting it, but upon craning her neck towards a tree she saw a crow crying towards the sky. Sokka padded on, unfazed by the sudden noise. Cerri buttoned up the top button on her coat and turned around, her torch shinning a little beam of light into the bushes. She sighed when she saw no sign of the star, or anything in fact to suggest that a star had even fallen in the woods. She glanced down, seeking her feline companion but she twisted and stretched her torch as far as it could go when she could no longer see him.

"Sokka," She hissed, agitated because she had specifically told him not to wander off as he could get lost. "Sokka… Sokka where are you?" She asked walking deeper into the woods.

Small paw prints in the snow alerted Cerri to the whereabouts of her cat. She immediately cursed herself for not looking at the ground and searching for prints in the first place. Sokka's tracks carried on for a while, they kept to the path, never straying. Another set of tracks covered Sokka's and Cerri recognised them as rabbit tracks, her companions however, veered off into the undergrowth. "Sokka, come back here." Cerri glanced around her and cursed before pushing through the branches that the tracks had disappeared behind. Right now, breadcrumbs didn't seem like a bad idea at all.

The pine leaves scratched at Cerri's face as she travelled further into the woods and the trees began to spread out as Cerri pushed past the last of the pine leaves that blocked her way. She had never before been this deep into the woods, and therefore had never seen the clearing that the dimming white light had fallen into. Cerri laughed and picked up her pace. Sokka was standing just at the edge of the clearing; his tail was twitching anxiously as Cerri approached.

"You clever cat," She said, scratching between his ears as a small reward. "Come on then, let's see this star."

The pair advanced, human and cat, together making footprints in the snow towards the dimming light of the newly fallen star. The light was dimming, it was not as brilliantly white as it had once been but it was still bright. Cerri could clearly see a large shadow outlined in the glow. Blimey, how big was this star? Cerri placed her torch in her pocket as the light continued to die down, as she reached it there was nothing more than a dim glow.

Cerri glanced down at the marks that were burned into the ground beneath it, they were strange rune patterns that Cerri had never seen before in her life, she then glanced back to the star. But what she saw was not a star, it was in fact a man. Cerri stepped back her hand going instinctively to her mouth, Sokka hissed violently at the person lying sprawled in the snow. He wore a cloak with dark green fabric trimmed around the edges, his trousers were completely black and his boots were laced to his shins. Although Cerri had glanced upon this man only once, she knew exactly who he was, and that alone made her recoil a little further away.

"Bloody hell," She said, quoting the oh-so-famous words of Ron Weasley. "Loki?"

* * *

Imprisonment was never a good thing. When he was imprisoned by The Other after he had fell through the darkness after his little fight with Thor on the bifrost he had never liked it. Now, as he sat and waited in his darkened cell, deep in the core of Asgard, for his punishment, he wanted nothing more than to tare those responsible for this limb from limb. Those accursed Avengers… The fools who bested him and stopped his triumph on earth. Them and that great green beast who had smashed him across the floor of Stark tower. Who did they think they were? He was above them; he was a God, no matter how disgraced and hated. He was above all of them, those pathetic humans who needed to be ruled.

He cursed the muzzle that he had been placed in before his return to Asgard. He could have easily persuaded the guards that stood outside to set him free with his esteemed silver tongue. But of course, the mighty Thor had already thought of that possibility, and now he was chained and muzzled, awaiting his judgement that he assumed would be nothing lighter than death. Death would be better than being stuck in this ridiculous prison for the rest of his exceedingly long life.

Loki's green eyes flashed as the door to his cell opened and the guard walked in, he was yanked roughly to his feet and pulled from the cell. "It is time to face your judgement, trickster." He said harshly.

Loki was walked down the corridors towards the great throne room where his judgement would be passed. His death would be quick he assumed, an easy, simple beheading like most traitors got. But as the great doors to the throne room opened something in the back of his mind told him that his sentence might be much worse than death itself.

Odin sat at the front of the throne room. He was flanked on either side by people from the council, many he knew, many he despised. Thor stood to the left of Odin, Frigga next to him. Loki was not surprised to find Sif and the warriors three there as well. Loki was brought to his knees in front of them. He cursed his shackles as he would have easily killed the man who had caused him to kneel in front of the Allfather. Loki could almost see the glee written on Sif's features. Oh, how he hated her.

Odin stood and Loki kept his gaze strong as he stared right up at him. "Loki Odinsson," Loki suppressed a growl. He was not of the house of Odin, he had nothing to do with Odin or Frigga or his once brother, Thor. They were not his family; he had no family, or none that he cared for anyway. "I had hoped that you would have learned something from what you had done, the lives you have ruined and the cities you have destroyed."

Frigga was clutching onto Thor's arm as her husband spoke, she looked like she was going to burst into tears at any moment. Thor stared on, his gaze unwavering but there were also tears in his eyes.

"At the express decision of myself and my council we have concluded that a sentence of death would release you from the burdens that you have placed upon this world and Midgard. Therefore, I now strip you of your powers, of your magic and I sentence you to banishment upon the very world that you wished to enslave, until such a time that you learn compassion for this world and others and repent for what you have done."

Frigga barely bit back a sob and Loki's eyes wavered. He had expected death and nothing less than death. This sentence, as he had suspected, was worse than death. Banishment on Midgard with his powers stripped from him, his magic taken from his clutches. He glanced down at the floor as he couldn't stop the anger burning in his eyes as his father said the words that would seal his fate.

"I, Odin Allfather, cast you out…"

The bright light engulfed Loki, and he was sent spiralling at a rate that he couldn't comprehend to the very planet that he wanted to enslave. He could see naught but the blackness of the inside of his eyelids. He felt his magic draining from him, the shackles coming loose from his wrists and the muzzle disintegrating from his mouth, yet he did not open his eyes.

The impact on the ground was hard, as soon as he had connected with the floor he felt the consciousness fade from him, returning only with subtle flashes of light for the briefest of moments before it would fade from him again. He heard rustling from around him, but he kept his eyes closed, partly because he didn't want to open them and partly because he simply just couldn't open them.

"Bloody hell…" It was a female, Loki knew that much, the scuffling grew quicker as he realised this stupid human must be moving closer to him. Loki's head pounded as he tried to force his eyes open to see the person who was failing to be quiet. "Loki?" He shuddered involuntarily as his mind gave out and a horrible darkness engulfed him once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - The Tale of Heimdall and the Storytime Children

Cerri opened her eyes. The night had been rather uncomfortable to say the least. She had spent it, slouched, in a rather awkward position up against the wall of her living room. She glanced up and moved the inky black hair from her face. There on her sofa, with a blanket tossed over him, was Loki of Asgard. He was rather dishevelled, his face was pale but calm and his limbs were splayed out in awkward positions on the sofa.

Cerri knew of Loki's temper, she hadn't been entirely blind to what happened in America not too long ago. His anger, as far as she knew, was unparalleled- not counting that of the Hulks, and she would hate to be on the wrong side of that when he woke from his unconscious state.

She stretched her arms above her head and cracked her fingers before standing and making her way towards the kitchen. Cerri flicked on the kettle and poured Sokka's breakfast into his bowl. The ginger tabby, who had not left Cerri's side all night, padded in from the small lounge and devoured his dinner quickly. Cerri chuckled at him, felines were such temperamental creatures, one day Sokka would eat his food and then he could go for days without it.

Cerri poured a cup of tea, and then stopped halfway through putting the milk in. Do Gods like tea? Why was she even making him a cup of tea in the first place? Surely the first thing he would want to know is where he was, not whether he wanted a beverage. Cerri rolled her eyes and finished pouring the milk. If he didn't want it then it was no loss, but maybe a glass of water would be more suitable, just in case. Cerri brought the two cups into the small living room and placed them on the coffee table, she was quiet as she didn't want to wake him, and when he did wake she wanted more distance between them than that of the coffee table.

Cerri returned to the kitchen quietly and poured herself a glass of fresh orange juice before flinging open the shuttered windows. The cold air rushed in to meet her but it was welcoming to her rather stressed nerves. She couldn't fathom out why, of all things, she had brought an unconscious God, and a one who needed anger management at that, into her home. She sipped the tart orange liquid and looked back into the living room, partly to see if the God was still unconscious, and partly to convince herself she wasn't going mad.

Convinced that the God was still incapable of going anywhere Cerri left the kitchen and went upstairs to get changed out of her nightgown. Once upstairs Cerri quickly brushed her teeth and threw some water on her face before pulling on her ripped grey skinny jeans and a Pendulum t-shirt. She then made her bed and was about to pick up her book from the floor when a loud thud from downstairs caused her to jump.

"Oh, Merlin," She said, scrambling from her bedroom and down the stairs as fast as she could.

By the time Cerri reached the living room a loud crash sounded throughout the room. She sighed when she saw the God had knocked over the coffee table in his anger. Sokka was hissing wildly from the other side of the room. Cerri stepped cautiously into the room as the God swirled round to look at her, his bright green eyes were filled with nothing less than complete hatred.

Cerri couldn't help but gulp. Why did she have to bring the God of Tricks and Lies into her living room so he could demolish her newly bought coffee table? She stood, rooted, on the spot as the God looked her over, his lips turned into a scowl.

Cerri didn't want to wait to see what he was going to do once he crossed the room. As soon as the God took one step forwards she turned on her heel and ran from the living room, slamming the door behind her. _Damn it,_ she thought as the door thudded shut, _Sokka's still in there._

Cerri's hands clamped around the gold door knob as the wood rattled with the force of the God's wrath. "I suggest you let me out, Mortal!" He yelled through the door.

Cerri's shoulders jolted forwards as the door was wrenched from the other side. She pulled back on the handle as the door opened for a moment, only to be slammed shut again. Cerri's breathing was ragged; the God was still strong even if he hadn't used any of his magic yet.

"Open this door!" Loki's voice thundered through the wood and Cerri shuddered.

"What a stupid idea…" She mumbled to herself, while still keeping a firm grip on the door. "Bring a God into your house why don't you? You saw what he did and yet you couldn't just leave him out there to freeze could you?"

"Who are you talking to? Are there others out there with you mortal?" Cerri snorted at the idea of having others with her. Yet, Loki seemed entirely convinced that there was somebody out there with her.

The door rattled again and Cerri felt her shoulder burn. "I'm talking to myself, if that's okay with you." Cerri said a little louder than she did previously. "And I think I'm quite within my right to, as at the moment a God is trying to break down my door."

Faintly Cerri could hear a slight growl before a reply came. "I am merely trying to get out of the prison you have trapped me in."

"I have _merely_ closed the door, and my house is hardly a prison." She quipped. This was a dangerous convocation, she didn't want to provoke the God, but her pride and stubbornness decided otherwise.

"Then why don't you let me out?" There was a bitter sweetness about his tone; he was sugar coating his words.

"Because I know exactly what you will do if I open the door. I know about your anger issues, I think everybody does after that little fiasco last year with the Chitauri." Cerri paused as another rattle rumbled through the door. "If I open the door you are likely to snap my neck or do something with your magic that I'll certainly feel tomorrow."

"Stupid Mortal. When you open this door I will cause you the ultimate discomfort." Cerri growled through her teeth and released the door handle. In a second the only thing that blocked her from the rage of the God flung open.

"Then hurry up and do it." She said stretching her arms out. "I have a shop to open in fifteen minutes and the kids will be upset if they don't get their story time."

Something flashed in the Gods eyes as he pinned Cerri up against the wall. His long spindly fingers wrapped around her throat and Cerri sucked in a breath. "Where am I, Mortal? Tell me this and I might just let you live."

"Let go of my throat and I might just tell you." Cerri said as a cough rumbled in her throat. "Kill me and I assure you that nobody else will show you any kindness." Loki's eyes narrowed at her, but slowly he released his grip.

Cerri brought her hands up to her throat and rubbed it gently. "Where am I, Mortal?" Loki growled, his face inches from her own.

"First off, my name is Cerri, not Mortal and second, I would appreciate it if you stepped back a bit. There is such a thing as personal space on this planet." Loki's eyes narrowed again, if that was even possible as he was already glaring at Cerri through slits, and stepped back.

Cerri glanced down as the God moved and saw Sokka pad around the God's feet. She bent down and scooped the tabby up into her arms, his tail was wagging furiously and his eyes were almost as narrowed as the Gods that stood impatiently opposite them.

"You're in Fordwich, Kent, England, United Kingdom, Europe, Earth, third planet from the sun if you want to be really specific."

"Do not mock my intelligence, Mortal. I know exactly where Earth is." Said Loki with a snarl.

Cerri sighed and rubbed her temple. _Cerri, not Mortal, _she thought. She shook her head and turned towards the kitchen. "Want something to drink?" She asked calmly.

"No. I require nothing from you, or your kind. I just wish to retrieve my powers that have been so falsely taken from me so I can return to my realm."

"You're welcome to leave then. But I suggest you use the back door because I am sure that the Avengers have been alerted of your presence on this planet." Cerri said quickly as she walked past the God and into the kitchen where she took two red capsules which were on the side. "And I'm sure Thor isn't stupid enough to leave your time on Earth unobserved."

A cold hand on Cerri's shoulder made her gasp. Loki spun her round and pushed her up against the side. "What do you know of my brother?" He growled.

"Invasion of personal space," Cerri muttered, staring up at the God. "There are many tales of your realm and the Gods that inhabit it on Earth. I'm actually quite surprised that you know so little of our customs, since you're the more intellectual of the house of Odin I was almost sure that you would be aware of these things."

"I demand that you show me this information." A loud series of knocks sounded from the front of the shop at this point. Cerri poked her head around the Gods shoulder and rolled her eyes.

"Well you're going to have to wait; its story time." She said pushing the God's shoulder so he stepped back a little.

"You don't understand what you are dealing with."

"Trust me, yes I do, now just go hide somewhere and be inconspicuous for once in your exceedingly long life." Cerri stepped round the God and poured the tea that had boiled in the kettle. She handed it to the God and pointed to the stairs. "I suggest you wait up there, if somebody recognises you I am sure that it won't be a very pretty sight."

Loki looked her over with a scowl on his face. He did not like the idea of having to wait any longer for the information he required, but as the Midgardian in front of him had said, nobody else would give him the information he wanted.

"I will show you the information you want. I promise. Just wait until closing time." With a huff the God ascended the stairs. Cerri watched him till he went out of sight and then shouted, "Don't get snooping around up there! Trust me I'll know if you do."

Cerri walked from the kitchen just as another series of knocks echoed through the door at the front of the shop.

"Cerridwen!" A small voice yelled as Cerri appeared towards the front of the shop.

At first sight nobody would have been able to see the small child at the front windows as she was so small. At this moment Cerri could only see her because of the large bobble hat that she wore on her head. The child jumped so her eyes came slightly above the windowsill, her blue eyes flashed with joy for a second and then they disappeared below the sill again leaving only the rainbow bobble hat in sight.

Cerri pulled the key for the door off the hook behind the counter and shoved it into the lock. She giggled the handle and pulled the door open. A sudden blast of wind entered the shop and the bell above her head echoed throughout the shop.

"I've been knocking for ages," Said the small girl that now stood on Cerri's doorstep. Her cheeks were pink and her lips were slightly pouted. She stood with her hands on her hips. The small girl entered the shop and pulled off her hat, two blonde pigtails fell down her back and she began undoing the buttons on her winter coat.

"I'm sorry Poppy, I was on the phone." Said Cerri as she hung the small girls coat up. Poppy glanced up at Cerri, a small knowing smile on her lips.

"You were talking to Andy Pandy again, weren't you?" She asked, using the nickname that the story group had used for Cerri's now ex-boyfriend. Poppy clambered up onto the stool and swung her legs whilst waiting for Cerri's answer.

"No, not Andy Pandy." Poppy stuck her bottom lip out at the comment.

"Why not?" She asked curiously. The small girl had grown used to seeing the pair in the shop together, she even looked forward to Andy coming over to read a chapter of the book.

"We…" Cerri began, pausing to look for the correct term to explain to the small girl. "We're not talking at the moment. Andy's-"

"He's being stupid?" Offered Poppy, the comment made Cerri smile. She wondered sometimes how such a small girl had so much knowledge.

"Yes, Andy's being stupid."

Poppy nodded, and then sat, as quiet as a mouse. "Will he still come and read stories?"

"Maybe."

It was almost half-past ten by the time the whole reading group arrived. Some were dropped off by mothers who had to go shopping, others walked by themselves. When they had all arrived Cerri made each of them a mug of hot chocolate and dropped marshmallows into their cups, just the way they liked it.

The group sat on cushions in the middle of the bookshop, their hands clamped around their mugs. Excited eyes searched the shop as they waited for what book Cerri would read them today. Cerri sat down on her chair and clasped her hands in her lap.

"Since its Saturday, I want you to pick a book this week." She said, watching as their eyes lit up at the idea of all of the books they could pick. Suddenly a dozen cries of excited children filled the room.

"Harry Potter!"

"We heard that last week, I want Eragon!"

"Who wants to read about Dragons? I want Lemony Snicket!"

"But that's a dumb story; I want something about the Gods!"

"Yeah! I want something about the Gods too! Like Captain America and Thor!"

"Captain America isn't a God, silly. He's a superhero!"

Cerri chuckled at the bickering children in front of her. She found it slightly ironic that they wanted a story about the Gods, as she was hiding one upstairs.

"A story about the Gods then?" She said, standing and walking over to the myths and legends section. She slid her fingertips along the spines of the books until she found the one that would certainly entice the children that sat around her. A book on Norse Mythology, the very book she intended to show Loki later.

The children were still talking amongst themselves when Cerri returned to the seat. She opened the book and stared down at the title of the page: _The Song of Rig – Myth 5. _

"Listen! Who can hear the sound of the grass growing? The sound of wool on a sheep's back, growing?" She began, watching as the room fell silent.

"Who needs less sleep than a bird? Who is so eagle-eyed that, by day and by night, he can see the least movement a hundred leagues away? Heimdall and Heimdall and Heimdall. But who could tell it was Heimdall, that figure on the seashore? The guardian of the gods left his horn Gjall safe in Mirmir's spring; and he left Gulltop, his golden-manned stallion, behind the stable door; and he strode alone across the flaming three-strand rainbow bridge from Asgard to Midgard.

It was spring and time for sowing. The god walked away from Bifrost over soft green ground and soon he came to the edge of the earth. All day, as the sun fled west from the wolf, he picked his way along the wavy line where the soil meets the deep sea.

At nightfall Heimdall approached a decrepit turfed hut. The evening air was quite still, but the shack was so rickety that it looked as if it might collapse if the eagle-giant Hraesvelg gave one flap of his wings. Heimdall knocked and swung open the roughly hewn door. He had to stoop to get under the lintel and over a pile of sacking on tot the shining marl floor. It took Heimdall a moment to adjust to the rank, smoky gloom; his eyes smarted and he retched. Then he made out a trestle table, a bench, more sacking heaped in one corner, a kind of cupboard leaning against a crumbling wall and in the middle of the room the crouched figures of Ai and Edda, Great Grandfather and Great Grandmother, facing each other across the fire.

'Am I welcome?' asked Heimdall.

'What is your name?' said Ai.

'Rig,' Said Heimdall.

'You are welcome,' said Edda.

So the god joined Ai and Edda. He spoke honeyed words, as he well knew how, and in no time he had won the best position by the fire. From time to time he peered hopefully into the pot hanging over it. After a while, Edda got to her feet. She shuffled to one corner of the stinking hut, poked about, and dumped a loaf of bread on the table. It was not fully leavened, and was gritted with husks. Then the old woman unhooked the pot of thin broth and put that on the table too. The three of them sat on a rough bench and ate what there was to eat. There was one who was by no means satisfied.

After their meal, Ai and Edda and their guest were ready to lie down and sleep. Again the god spoke honeyed words, as he well knew how, and in no time he had won the best position in the middle of the bed, with Ai on one side of him, Edda on the other. For three nights the god stayed with the Great Grandfather and the Great Grandmother. Then he thanked his host and hostess for their hospitality and went on his way…"

Cerri was quite surprised at how still the children sat whilst she was reading. The Myth was quite long, and sometimes even she got confused about the meaning of it, but the children sat in silence and listened as she told the story of Heimdall. Once she had finished the myth she closed the book and placed it back on the shelf. Once she returned to the seat the children were once again talking amongst themselves.

"Cerridwen!" One of the boys called from the back, his hair was short and blonde, he sat cross legged next to a group of other boys.

"Yes, Sam?"

"Do you think we'll ever be able to meet a god? A real god, like Thor?" The chatter burst up again at the question. Some even began to wave their arms around, mimicking the action of Thor throwing his hammer, Mjölnir.

"I don't see why not," She said, sipping her mug of hot chocolate. "Maybe one day, when Thor comes back to Earth you might get to see him up close, instead of on the television."

"Have you ever met a god?" Sam asked again.

"Me? No, I have never met a god." She lied; her eyes glanced up to the room above her. Loki had been incredibly quiet over this past hour. _He better not be getting up to something, _she thought to herself.

At twelve o'clock, and three more myths later, the group started filtering out. Poppy, as usual, was the last to leave. Cerri helped her put her coat on and gave the girl a hug before she left.

"Tell Andy to stop being an idiot," She whispered in Cerri's ear. Cerri nodded and closed the door behind her.

Without thinking twice Cerri picked up the Norse Mythology book and headed up the stairs with Sokka hot on her heels. She pushed the door to the spare bedroom open and glanced in. Empty. Of course, he had to be in her room, didn't he?

Cerri crossed the landing and pushed open her bedroom door. "You've been extremely quiet haven't yo-" Cerri's words stopped in her throat as her eyes fell upon the god, he was splayed out on the floor, his eyes closed, a sweat on his brow.

"Loki?" Cerri said in a worried tone. She crouched down next to the unconscious god and placed a hand to his head. "Oh for goodness sake," She muttered as she picked up his arm and feebly swung it across her shoulders.

With as much strength as she could muster, Cerri half-lifted, half-dragged the god onto her bed and dropped him down onto it. "Whatever he's got better be something from Earth, Sokka."

Cerri was unsure of what caused the gods collapse. She damped a flannel and placed it across his forehead; she then brought up a glass of water and a mug of tea. Next to the mugs she placed two capsules of paracetamol. Cerri hoped to god that he knew how to take them.

For the second night in a row Cerri slept on the floor. Or rather she sat with her back against the wall and dosed there. It was around three o'clock in the morning before Cerri was startled awake. The creak of the springs on the bed was the sudden intrusion of noise that woke her. Cerri's eyes snapped open; it took a second for them to adjust to the shadow sitting up on the bed.

"To be honest I don't think you should be getting up at the moment," She said tiredly rubbing her eyes.

"What do you know, Mortal." Loki slurred.

"My name is Cerri, not Mortal. And I know that if you get up you are most likely going to collapse again, so I suggest, for your own health and my sanity, that you lie back down and take the paracetamol that I have left on the side for you."

"Paracetamol? Do you think I am stupid enough to take something that you give me?" He asked, "If I was back on Asgard this wouldn't have happened."

"If you hadn't have tried to enslave my people then you wouldn't be here in the first place! So bloody well lie down and take that medicine so I can get you out of my hair, because if it wasn't for me then you would have probably died of pneumonia yesterday!"

Cerri pinched the bridge of her nose as the springs on the bed screeched in protest again. "I'm sorry," She said quickly. "You're sick, I shouldn't be yelling…"

If Cerri could have seen through the dark she would have been confused at the look the god was giving her. He was confused to say the least, she was right, he tried to enslave her people and yet she was showing him kindness. Why? This could play to his advantage to say the least, being stuck with someone who apologises for yelling when someone is sick.

"Take your medicine," Cerri said; standing up, she flicked the light on so Loki could see the pills on the side. She then turned on her heel and left the room, leaving a very bewildered Loki still sitting on her bed.

* * *

_I'm sorry this chapter took so long, i've been working on other things and school hasnt exactly been the best, but i am trying to update my fics as much as i can. _

_Drop me a review :) x_


	3. Chapter 3

The Tale of Forgetting Truths and Trusting Liars.

Cerri left the Norse Mythology book on the side for Loki to read whilst he was bedridden. She fetched him soup and tea and made sure that he took his paracetamol and ibuprofen, which he did without her having to moan. Cerri was quite surprised at how the god was behaving, he wasn't as hostile as he had been on Saturday, and yet she knew not to trust him because of this. Cerri was all too familiar with the book of Norse Mythology to simply trust the god of Tricks and Lies. Plus the fact he tried to enslave Manhattan, no she wasn't going to trust him just yet.

It was Tuesday before Cerri deemed Loki well enough to get out of bed, and then she demanded that he took a shower. She sent him to the bathroom with a towel and a set of clean clothes, which happened to be Andy's.

Whilst Loki was in the shower Cerri went downstairs to move the money from the till to the small safe she kept underneath the cupboards in the kitchen. So far nobody had visited the shop on that day. It was only on Saturday's and Wednesday's that Cerri read stories to the children so she was sure that tomorrow would be a hectic day.

Cerri placed the stack of books that were building up on her counter back onto the shelves and fed Sokka some tuna. She was at the back of the shop trying to find a copy of Set in Stone when the bell at the front of the shop jingled.

"Cerri?" The male voice echoed to the back of the shop and Cerri cursed inwardly. "Cerri, you in here?"

Cerri sucked in a breath to calm herself and stepped out from behind the bookcase. Andy stood at the end of the shop, his dark blonde hair was spiked and he had a cocky grin on his face. "What do you want, Andy?"

"I just want to talk, that's all."

"Well I don't want to talk." Cerri said, throwing her promise to Poppy out of the window, she was too angry at the moment. "And I don't want to listen, and I am quite busy, so if you please." She continued, gesturing towards the door.

"No, I won't leave until you listen." Cerri turned back towards the back of the shop. This could be very awkward if Loki came down the stairs whilst Andy was in the room.

"Fine then," Cerri said, scrawling a note on a post-it. She headed to the back of the shop and then stuck it on the doorframe before heading back to the front. "But I'm going out, so if you want to talk then you can do it whilst we are walking."

She took one last glance at the back of the shop before she opened the door and followed Andy out.

* * *

Loki wasn't entirely happy with being forced into the shower, although he did feel a lot better after he was clean again. He dressed in the clothes that Cerri had given him. They were slightly baggy on him and he wondered who they belonged to, as they certainly wouldn't have fitted her.

Cerri's cat was sitting on the landing when Loki left the bathroom. It no longer hissed at him, but it still had a nervous look in its eyes every time he passed. He listened quickly for any sound of movement from downstairs and then walked down to the shop with the feline following behind him. He stopped, when he saw a yellow piece of paper stuck to the doorframe.

_Loki, _

_Had to go out. Won't be long… hopefully. Food is in the fridge if you want it. _

_Cerri. _

Loki's eyebrows furrowed, he wondered where on earth the Mortal had gone that required a note of absence. He did, however, go and look inside the fridge for something to eat, as the soup he had eaten the day before hadn't filled as much as he had wanted it to.

* * *

Cerri had ignored Andy for as long as possible, she replied curtly with a nod or a mumbled response when she thought it was necessary, otherwise she remained silent. This, however, had started to become slightly annoying. Cerri listened to him, his so called 'innocence' in the matter and his apologies, but she did not believe it, she knew exactly what she saw, and that is why, after the hundredth time of the words 'I'm sorry' leaving his mouth, Cerri snapped.

"That's it!" She almost yelled, turning to face him, her hands planted firmly on her hips. Cerri's mind flashed back to Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets where Molly Weasley finds her three sons sneaking back into the Burrow after rescuing Harry from his hellish home with the Dursley's. "I've had it with your apologies, don't you get it? I saw _everything_. And you looked more than willing to stick your tongue down her throat, Andy!"

"Cerri-"

"No! I don't want to hear anymore. My friends were right. Alice was right. They told me you were sneaky and conniving and sly and cruel. But did I listen? No! No, of course I didn't listen! Do you know why? Do you know why I didn't listen?"

For the first moment, in a long time, Andy remained silent. He stood still as Cerri's question hung in the air. She didn't want him to reply, if he did she'd know that he was always leading her on…

"I didn't listen because I felt something towards you… I told you I loved you for Merlin's sake! Didn't that mean anything to you?" Cerri's mouth hung open slightly as the last syllable fell from her lips; she wondered then, if what they had- if what she _thought_ they had- meant anything at all.

When Andy didn't reply Cerri turned on her heel, her combat boots crunching in the snow as she marched back towards her sanctuary. She heard Andy call out to her, she heard him hurry slightly to catch up with her. Cerri was about to unlock the door to the shop when he grabbed hold of her arm and spun her around.

"Why won't you listen?" He asked rhetorically. "I've told you a thousand times that I am sorry and you're just too stubborn to see through that."

"No," Cerri said as tears began to spring to her eyes. "I am just too smart to believe your lies."

Cerri tore her arm from Andy's grip and wrenched the door open as a choked sob escaped from her mouth, and, before he had time to protest, Cerri slammed the door in his face.

The last echo of the bell rang throughout the shop as Cerri crumpled to the floor in a sobbing heap. Her emotions tore at her heart and she inwardly cursed herself for being this naïve. Why didn't she ever listen? Something within her knew that Andy was a scumbag, but why didn't she listen to herself? Was she afraid of losing him? No. She couldn't have been afraid; she was strong, brave, just like her father had taught her to be. But something told her she was afraid; a doubt, a doubt so small that not even a microscope could see it… But it was there and because it was there she felt afraid of being alone.

Cerri sniffled and pressed the heels of her hands to her eyes. She pressed them to her sockets so hard that colours darted between the blackness. Spots of blue and yellow filled her eyes until they disappeared into an ocean of green jealousy. She was jealous, she was angry, and she hated herself for being so stupid. She was a fool; she could see that now.

Cerri swallowed and let out a shuddering breath, she was so angry with herself; no, not with herself, she was angry with him. So angry, in fact, that she couldn't bear the thought of his name, or his touch, or his memory. She pulled herself up from the floor, and stood hunched over the counter, her tidal wave of tears never slowed, no matter how much she tried to wipe them away. Cerri had never felt so betrayed…

With an anguished cry Cerri launched an empty mug, which had been sitting idly on the counter, across the room and watched as it shattered into a thousand splintering pieces.

"You have mannerisms that could rival that of the Hulk,"

Cerri glanced up at Loki's words, tears were still streaming down her face and she certainly wasn't in the mood for any smart mouthed god. She pressed her palms to her eyes again in another futile attempt to stop the river that was running down her face. She sniffed once and tried to calm herself; she then walked over to the splintered pieces of mug and cleaned up the mess. Her eyes never averted to the God who was still watching her intently from the doorway.

Cerri dumped the smashed crockery in the bin; glad now that the tears had subsided slightly, and turned to go upstairs. Right now, all she needed was chilli heat wave Doritos, salsa dip and a mug of hot chocolate with all the whipped cream she could fit on top. That's all she wanted at the moment, to be alone, to scoff herself with comfort food and watch a soppy movie.

However, when Cerri tried to cross the threshold towards the stairs that gave her the comfort food and the soppy movie, she was met with the God that hadn't moved since she had entered the shop.

"You seem not to be your cheery self today," He said, his hand on the doorframe, effectively blocking her way to the upper floors.

"Do not aggravate me today," Cerri breathed semi-calmly. "When I am in a better mood you can jest and jibe all you like, but- but just not now… Please, I'm really not in the mood."

She lightly pushed at the Gods arm and was surprised when he moved out of the way. She retrieved her crisps, salsa, and hot chocolate before she retired to her room drew the curtains. She turned on her T.V and promptly put Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part Two, into the DVD player. That film never failed to make her cry.

* * *

Despite the fact that Loki relished in seeing people in pain, when he saw the hurt in the mortals eyes he couldn't find it in himself to make another jibe at her expense. That's why, when she lightly pushed at his arm, he removed it from the doorframe and allowed her to pass. He wasn't sure what had changed the mannerisms of the young Midgardian but in the few days that he had known the woman he knew that sadness wasn't really an emotion she possessed. Or at least, an emotion that she showed.

He then thought back to the note that she had taped to the wall… _Had to go out. Won't be long… Hopefully…_ He knew from the note that she had not particularly wanted to go out but he didn't want to question her about it. It wasn't really in his job description to be nice, and he partly blamed the flu for not allowing him to make a jest or relish in the Midgardians discomfort.

Loki couldn't help but realise that this, whatever _this _was, could play in his favour.

* * *

Cerri had managed to successfully cry herself out whilst watching the final instalment of the Harry Potter series. Fred Weasley's death got her every time; she had yet to find a person who thought that she wasn't weird because she knew that he died on page five hundred and twelve in the British copies. She couldn't help that she knew, he and George were her favourite characters, which is why she sobbed uncontrollably whenever she watched the last film.

She had also managed to eat the whole packet of chilli heat wave Doritos and two jars of salsa. God, sometimes she hated comfort eating. After that she had curled up on her window seat with Sokka purring in her lap; she didn't move then till she woke up in the morning, or rather almost afternoon.

Cerri groaned and rolled over; almost falling from the perch she had slept on. She turned again, this time towards the window, and noticed the sun which was too high in the sky for it to be early morning. To confirm her suspicions of sleeping in, Cerri checked her watch, her eyes widening when the time flashed _11:28am._

"Oh, Merlin," She cursed, jumping from the window seat. Sokka hissed wildly at the sudden intrusion of movement, "Sorry Sokka,"

Cerri scrambled around in her room for her clothes, and quickly threw on a Sugarcult t-shirt with some ripped skinny jeans. She then grabbed the first socks that she could find in the draw (which happened to have Harry Potter plastered on the side) and then skidded into the bathroom to brush her teeth whilst mumbling "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late."

Cerri was almost sure that she would get an ear bashing of Poppy for being late; scratch that, she would get more than an ear bashing because she was catastrophically late for story time. She threw her hair up into a loose ponytail and rushed down the stairs whilst juggling the empty salsa jars and hot chocolate mugs in her hands. She dropped them into the sink and turned just to hear Poppy's voice echo from the shop.

"But, Mister, why can't you read the stories?"

Mister? How did Poppy even get into the shop? Cerri scrambled out of the kitchen and into the back of the shop, she would have panicked, if it wasn't for the fact that the Mister happened to be Loki. Cerri let out a breath and watched from the doorframe as Poppy questioned the God who was standing behind the counter with three books in his hands.

"I- Well, I have no experience with reading stories," He said calmly, causing the small girl to cross her arms.

"Well that's silly, everybody can read, our mommies and daddies teach us." Was that a wince at the words _mommies and daddies_?

"I didn't say I couldn't read," Loki reasoned, "I just haven't read stories to children before."

Cerri watched as Poppy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She then hopped up onto the stool in front of the counter and pulled one of the books out of Loki's hands. "Well I bet Cerridwen can teach you! She's very kind and she reads to us every week." She paused, and then as if remembering something very important she stuck out a tiny hand and said, "My name's Poppy Jones."

Loki looked confused, and momentarily Cerri wondered if he even knew what a handshake was. But then he took the small girls hand in his and shook it gently. "It is a pleasure to meet you, my name is Loki Odinson."

Cerri watched as Poppy's eyes widened to the size of golf balls and turned her head to glance at the very shelf that Cerri had taken the Norse Book of Mythology off on Saturday. Cerri swallowed and was about to jump in to stop the girls question but an entirely different statement popped from the girl's mouth. "Your name is in one of the books Cerridwen reads to us, have you seen it?"

"Yes, I have read the mythology book."

"So, Loki Odinson, are you going to read me a storybook?"

Cerri smiled at the exchange between the two very different people and she momentarily decided that perhaps Loki wasn't that bad after all. She emerged from her place by the door and walked the length of the bookcases before Loki turned to her. He looked slightly relieved that Cerri would occupy the child.

"Cerridwen!" Cried Poppy, she jumped from the stool and hurried over towards Cerri and wrapped her arms around her waist before pulling back and putting her hands on her hips. "You are late."

Cerri chuckled and ruffled the young girls hair, "Yes, very late I was." She said putting on her Yoda impression which made Poppy giggle. "I apologise profoundly, my lady." Cerri swooped low into a bow, and laughed when Poppy pushed her shoulder playfully.

"You are no knight," She giggled. Cerri stood and cocked an eyebrow.

"Why not?" She asked, taking the books from Loki and placing them back on the shelves.

"You do not have a sword," Loki offered,

"Don't you start," Cerri said poking a finger playfully at him.

"You seem to be in high spirits today."

"I am always in high spirits, Loki Odinson." Cerri said, "But you seem to be in higher spirits, you must be planning something."

Cerri didn't notice that Poppy was watching the exchange between the two adults. She tipped her head to the side as she established that Cerri did indeed seem to be in higher spirits than usual. She noticed this even more when Cerri read her another story with more enthusiasm than usual.

At the end of their story session Cerri bid farewell to Poppy; she gave the girl a hug and tightened the hood on her coat. "Are you and Andy talking again?" Poppy asked quietly,

"No, the truth has come out and I am relieved, that is why I am in high spirits." Poppy smiled, she too was glad that Cerri seemed a whole lot happier.

"That's good," She said as Cerri opened the door. "Goodbye Loki, goodbye Cerri."

Cerri sent Poppy on her way and closed the door behind her; she then turned back to Loki who was half way through reading Othello and crossed her arms.

"Okay, I'll bite, what are you up to?"

* * *

_I apologise that i havent updated in a while but i have had sirius writers block! But now i have ideas! *Yay* *Punches air* _

_So, i promise the chapters will get a little more interesting from now on, (an unexpected call and a mysterious attack in the north?) Anyways, please drop a review it will be much appreciated!_


End file.
